Harry Potter and the power of the scar
by Tom Riddle1
Summary: A wizard is powerfull ,if he knows a lot of spells , but more if he is in love ... My version of book 7 , Harry falls in love , Hermione in love with two persons , Voldemort making plans ...Please r/r


Harry Potter And the power of the scar  
  
  
  
' A magician is powerful if he knows many spells but furthermore if he is in love.. '  
  
By: Tom Ryddle  
  
Good-bye forever Dursley  
  
  
  
First I have to say , that I don't really speak English , I just want to see how my fic looks like in this language , so please don't send mi E- Mails correcting my English ¡  
  
I hope you enjoy it , this is my first fic ¡¡ And please r/r  
  
Harry Potter was lying in his bed, it was 11:55 in the night, in 5 minutes he was going to have 17 years, in this scanty time he was thinking about all the things that had happened in his life since Hagrid said to him that he was a wizard, but especially he was thinking in the last 3 years, many deaths had happened because of Lord Voldemort:, remembered since he had been reborn, since they stopped him of recovering his power, but also in the last year ,he had returned with the same intentions of always, but Harry had escaped again, was undoubtedly very lucky, in spite of others....  
  
  
  
But not all the things had not gone out badly either, for his luck they could catch Pettigrew, the secret guardian of his parents, he had betrayed them, provoking this way their deaths .But Pettigrew made seem that Harry's godfather was the one that had betrayed them, in the third year they had captured him , but he escaped again, and Sirius had to escape too, but it was not doing any more than one year that they caught Pettigrew ,cleaning this way Sirius's name .......  
  
  
  
Suddenly he's clock alarm sounded , it was twelve o'clock! Harry already had expired one more year ,now he was waiting for the gifts of the persons he loved at the most : Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Hagrid and his godfather, then he saw 4 owls flying over to his window, and he noticed that one of them was much smaller than the package that it was carrying , and that was moving to and fro across due to the weight of the package . It was a very strange scene to see 4 owls flying with packages in Privet Drive .  
  
Harry opened the window quickly , and they entered , all 4 owls with 4 big packages, he took the smallest owl, which he knew that was called Pig, and that belong to Ron, and opened Hedwig's cage. ( Who was asleep) and put Pig in giving him a bit of water, it was very grateful, Harry at the time put to other 3 owls also and giving something to them of to eat. With a smile in the face he opened Ron's letter:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ,how are those muggles you live with treating you ? I wait that this time they give you a better gift. I have found a few very good plays for our team of quidditch ,though I believe that we do not need them very much ,truth? We have won the cup every year since Wood left, we are the best ¡¡¡¡, have you already seen the gift I sent you, it is very good¡¡¡. And we are preparing you a small surprise for when you come to visit us this summer, mom sent an owl to Sirius ,asking him if you may come, and he agreed ¡  
  
We will be waiting for you ¡  
  
Ron  
  
After reading Ron's letter, he opened the gift, and it was a book that was called " Better quidditch plays of the last 500 years "  
  
In the front page there was a field of quidditch where there were appearing several players doing a few plays and incredible movements .  
  
Smiling he separated the book and put it on the bed, then, seized another letter, which was no doubt, Hermione's.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
It is incredible how quick the time goes ¡, when I knew you, you had 11 years ¡ and today you fulfill 17.  
  
CONGRATULATIONS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
  
In these vacations my parents led me to Africa, it is an interesting country and it has a lot of magicians . There are 20 villages only for magicians here, and we only have Hogsmeade¡¡  
  
In one of these towns I found something incredible that is going to help us a lot, they are a little green sweets, that when you eat one, you learn automatically the first thing that you read without studying ¡ it is easy to use: when you swallow the whole sweet you have 10 minutes to read something :like charms or any thing, and when the time is over , you will know it to the perfection and you will be able to do the charm without any complication (though it does not serve with the inexcusable curses) Already we will not have to study very much for the tests, the bad thing is that there are only twenty sweets for flask, ¡ and they cost a fortune ¡¡¡ I also will go to Ron's house, we will be waiting for you ¡  
  
Kisses of Hermione  
  
Harry left Hermione's letter and opened his gift, which was a flask with an etiquette that said ' sweets knowitall ', very surprised by the very useful gift of Hermione, he opened Hagrid's letter.  
  
Estimated Harry:  
  
I Have to make to you this letter quickly since I have to meet Olimpe and other semigiants, we are going to establish a good place to live for the semigiants near Hogsmeade .  
  
CONGRATULATIONS ¡ you are no longer a kid ¡You are already a 17-year-old teenager ¡, and am very proud of you.  
  
Harry opened Hagrid's gift and cheered to meet very much that were sweets of all the flavors of Bertie Bott, it was one of the most favorite sweets of Harry's .And had not eaten them , since a long time ago.  
  
Later he seized the last letter that was staying, it was Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
Firstly I want to congratulate you on your birthday, can not believe that you already have 17, I'm very proud of you. The Ron's mom sent an owl asking me if you could go for their house, since they are doing to you a surprise, so I acceded and I am going to look for you tomorrow at 12:00, say that to your uncles. The gift that I gave you is very useful, it is something similar to what the muggles call telephones, but with a difference, it is a notebook, with which you can communicate with any person who also have this notebook , the only thing that you have to do is to write the name of the person with whom you want to talk with, then the notebook of this person will begin to shine, and if she wants to speak to you he/she will open the notebook and will write your name also ,then write each other what you want, and what you are annotating in your notebook will appear in the notebook of the other person .  
  
Remus and I have it too , so you will be able to talk to us whenever you want ¡  
  
1 Fondly, Sirius Black  
  
Postscript: This year you will have a surprise in Hogwarts ¡¡  
  
After opening rapidly Sirius's gift, Harry saw a thick notebook, of a brown color.  
  
After opening all his gifts . Harry went to the bed, and began to sleep, thinking about the surprise that the Dursley were going to have when they get to know that Sirius was going to go to their house.  
  
On the following morning Harry got up very early, 'cause he was very excited , that same day he would go away of the Dursley house forever, because he is going to finish the 7 years in Hogwarts ,so he could already begin to work at the wizarding world, and he could buy a house and everything. He packed everything, he got dressed quickly, and went to the kitchen, he discovered that the Durleys were already there, and they pretended not to notice that Harry had just entered the kitchen, but he broke the silence saying:  
  
Hey ¡ my godfather is going to come to look for me today at twelve o'clock ¡ - Uncle Vernon saw him as if he had just extracted a pistol. –  
  
  
  
-Your godfather ...... the assassin?-  
  
-Yeah ¡¡ him , he sent an owl yesterday saying to me that he will come .- The Dursley could not conceal that they were being scared with the idea of that the godfather of Harry would go to their house that same day.  
  
-I have already packed all my things and I am ready to go - Harry said, then he saw his clock that was saying 11 of the morning. - and I do not have hunger, so I will be in my room ... ahh and listen , better uncover the chimney, my godfather would not like to have to destroy it - And he went away quickly to his room ,laughing because of the face that his uncles set .  
  
Harry was reading the book that Ron gave him, when someone touched at the edge of the house, surprised Harry went down with curiosity, would it be possible that Sirius would come without the help of the Flu powder ? But then it cheered to meet Arabella Figg, a like 80-year-old lady but seemed like of 45, the reason was because she was a witch . Harry had been surprised very much on having known this when he had 15 years , Arabella was protecting Harry from Voldemort in Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
Good days ,Dursley I'm glad to see you again - she said. The Dursley did not know that she was a witch.  
  
  
  
- Good days lady, say to me how I can help you? - said falsely uncle Vernon.  
  
- Ah, good it is that I wanted to speak with Harry and wish him luck in this year in Hogwarts, because there is going to be a very difficult magic test .-  
  
Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were amazed. -How ........ do you know aa ... bout that school? - there asked uncle Vernon trembling. –  
  
  
  
-Ah it is that you do not know it, truth?, it is that I am a witch, and I was protecting Harry of the most been afraid Wizard of all Aunt Petunia passed out of the impression , and uncle Vernon was a little bit to … it was not possible to believe that the lady to whom he had entrusted Harry so often was proving to be a witch . Mr .Dursley opened the mouth, but it did not go out any more than a stutter. –  
  
  
  
Great ¡¡ then I am going to go in , and I believe that your wife needs a tranquilizer, as you ...-And there went in , Vernon had the open mouth. Harry was being surprised in the form in which the Mrs. Figg spoke to his uncles.  
  
  
  
- Hello dear, excuses for the form in which I treated your uncles but I believe that they deserve it ,eight? Good as I already said before, you have to study very much for these test, they are very difficult, and remember this is your last year at Hogwarts , so work hard ¡ yes ?  
  
-Right –said Harry .  
  
Then they listened to a very strong snap and a blue beam that illuminate the room, the snap was so strong that woke aunt Petunia up . They all went to the room, and to the moment in which aunt Petunia was entering it, she passed out again . Sirius had come, and destroyed everything .  
  
  
  
- Sorry - said Sirius - it looks like i used to much Flu powders -  
  
  
  
Hi Sirius - said the Mrs. Figg – how are you ?  
  
  
  
Fine , thank you Arabella, it's a surprise to find you. Harry, are you ready ? –  
  
Yess - added Harry - I am only going to look for my things. Then he went running to his room and he seized the great trunk. He went down running and he said.  
  
I'm ready -  
  
Well, then you go first - Sirius said. Harry took hold a bit of Flu powders, and before entering the chimney rolled over, and saw the place, this would be the last time that he would see the Dursley house , he saw aunt Petunia lying in the flour , uncle Vernon and Dudley trying to wake her up, and to the whole place full of powder. –  
  
Well then , good-bye - and turned round to the chimney with a wide smile and murmured - good-bye forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 This is my first fic , so please don't be cruel , and please r/r ¡¡¡ There is going to be a lot of romance and problems ,and Voldemort is making plans for this year………… 


End file.
